Zemsta
by sweetnikus
Summary: Ozai wysyła swoją najlepszą wojowniczkę, aby zgładziła Awatara. Czy jej misja zakończy się powodzeniem? KATAANG
1. Misja

**W wigilię mam dla was prezent w postaci nowego opowiadania!**

**A oprócz niego, składam wam serdeczne życzenia. Abyście nigdy nie doznali smutku, aby wasz każdy kolejny dzień był pełen przygód i samer radości w najczystszej postaci. Aby wasze życie było kolorowe dzięki wyobraźni, którą każdy z nas posiada :)**

* * *

><p>To był idealny dzień na zemstę. Po tylu latach ukrywania się Naród Ognia wreszcie zdobędzie to czego od tak dawna pragnie…<p>

-Kataro, to ważna misja, a ponieważ jesteś jedną z najlepszych mistrzyń sztuk walki, przydasz nam się- powiedział Ozai podchodząc do klęczącej dziewczyny.- Nie zawiedź mnie, ani całego narodu. Jesteś jedyną nadzieją pozbycia się awatara. Tobie zaufa.

Czternastolatka wysłuchawszy polecenia skinęła głową. Ma pozbyć się chłopca w jej wieku. Nie będzie to trudne.

-Wstań- nakazał Władca Ognia- Dostaniesz ode mnie miecz zawierający truciznę. Jedna mała rana i przeciwnik staje się trupem. Mam dla ciebie również lekarstwo, gdyby tobie jakimś cudem coś się stało. Jeden łyk wystarczy aby powrócić do zdrowia.

-Dziękuję- odparła i odeszła wraz z darami od króla. Miała jasno wyznaczony cel: Awatar i jego śmierć. To jedyne, co ją teraz interesowało.

Pozostawało do zrobienia znalezienie największego wroga Narodu Ognia oraz zdobycie jego zaufania. Potem wystarczy czekać na odpowiedni moment i bez świadków zadać cios. Już słyszała w głowie te oklaski i wiwaty na jej cześć. Na cześć Pogromczyni Awatara.

Stojąc na tarasie pałacu zagwizdała i oto struś-koń, którego była posiadaczką przybiegł do niej odpychając dziobem wszystkich służących, którzy akurat go karmili.

-Lapo, czas na misję- powiedziała dziewczyna z podstępem w głosie i wsiadła na grzbiet zwierzęcia. Po chwili ruszyli w dzikim tępie przed siebie, aby szukać jakichkolwiek śladów Awatara.

00000ooooo00000

Zapadał zmrok i ani jednego miasteczka w pobliżu. Struś-koń był już zmęczony, tak samo jak jego posiadaczka.

-Lapo, byliśmy w tylu wioskach i miastach, a nikt nie widział tam tego Awatara. Nie poznałam go osobiście a on już mnie denerwuje...- warknęła próbując sobie go wyobrazić. Według niej był to brzydki, wysoki i nadęty mięśniak, myślący że wszystko mu wolno. Przecież to Awatar... dla takiego ludzie są gotowi zrobić wszystko.

Młoda dziewczyna zatrzymała zwierzę, zsiadła z niego i z torby przywiązanej do siodła wyjęła gruby koc.

"Cóż, więcej nie mam, ale zawsze to jest coś"- pomyślała i położyła się na wilgotnej od rosy trawie, po czym udała się w strefę marzeń...

00000ooooo00000

Katara obudziła się późnym rankiem. Otworzyła oczy i patrzyła się na materiał wiszący nad nią. Nie do końca wiedziała o co chodzi.

Przetarła oczy i zorientowała się że coś jest nie tak. Powinna... powinna spać na ziemi pod gołym niebem, przykryta jedynie kocem! Tymczasem była w namiocie.

Zrzuciła z siebie śpiwór i wyszła na zewnątrz. Rozglądała się nerwowo szukając swojego struś-konia, ale nigdzie go nie było.

-Lapo! Lapo!- krzyczała chodząc dookoła. Zastanawiała się co mogło się wydarzyć. Porwano ją? Czy może była aż tak zmęczona że nie zauważyła nawet gdzie usnęła? Czy to może jest właśnie sen?

-Lapo!- krzyknęła po raz ostatni. Ale nigdzie nie było jej zwierzęcia. Załamana przykucnęła i schowała twarz w dłoniach.

-Hej, ale nie musisz od razu płakać- dziewczyna usłyszała za sobą sympatyczny głos- Twój struś-koń był głodny, więc mój przyjaciel poszedł go nakarmić.

Katara od razu wstała i spojrzała na nieco wyższego od niej chłopca.

-Gadaj gdzie on jest!- wrzasnęła.

-Dobra, dobra, bez nerwów- uśmiechnął się głupkowato- Zaprowadzę cię do niego.

Szli oboje przez gęsty las. Dziewczyna po jakimś czasie zrozumiała, kim był nieznajomy. Niebieskie tatuaże na rękach i głowie- jeden człowiek na świecie je posiadał. Ostatni mag powietrza, Awatar.

Katara dotknęła ręką miecza który miała schowany pod płaszczem. Była gotowa zabić.

-Jesteśmy.- poinformował ją chłopiec.

Wściekłość o zabranie jej zwierzaka i nieudaną próbę zabicia Awatara złączyły się. Teraz dziewczyna była jak bomba, nie wiadomo w której chwili mogła wybuchnąć.

Chwyciła lejce struś-konia i spojrzała na dwoje chłopców.

-Kim jesteście i kto pozwolił wam ruszać mojego Lapo?- zapytała

-Przepraszam, że się nie przedstawiłem.- uśmiechnął się wytatuowany chłopak- Jestem Aang, to mój przyjaciel Sokka- wskazał na swojego towarzysza.

Dziewczyna była zdziwiona odpowiedzią Awatara. Była pewna że przedstawi się jako największe na świecie bóstwo, jako awatar, a tymczasem... powiedział o sobie tak pospolicie, "Aang".

-Eh... przepraszam że tak na was naskoczyłam... byłąm pewna że ukradliście go, albo coś w tym stylu- wyjaśniła udając skruchę. Musiała naprawić swój błąd, aby osiągnąć cel. Przecież wrzeszcząc na Awatara, nie mogłaby się do niego zbliżyć...

-Nic nie szkodzi. W sumie... sam pewnie też byłbym zły gdyby ktoś zabrał Appę- odparł czternastolatek.

-Kto to Appa?- zapytała spontanicznie dziewczyna.

-Nie mów, że go nie zauważyłaś kiedy wyszłaś z namiotu!- zaśmiał się- No cóż, chodź z nami to go zobaczysz.

00000ooooo00000

Sokka szedł obok przyjaciela bacznie obserwując dziewczynę.

-Nie ufam jej. Tobie też radziłbym mieć się na baczności. Ta dziewczyna jest jakaś dziwna...- szepnął do Aanga.

-Mi także nie ufałeś i co? Teraz jesteśmy przyjaciółmi- odparł chłopak.

-Wiem, ale teraz mówię poważnie. Nie należy jej ufać.

-Dobra, dobra. Będę uważał- spasował szesnastolatek.


	2. Ona jest tajemnicza

**Oto i drugi rozdział (miejmy nadzieję że tak samo dobry jak pierwszy:)).**

* * *

><p>Katara na zapytanie, czy chciałaby podróżować z Aangiem i Sokką zgodziła się. Nie miała innego wyboru.<p>

Gdy cała trójka jadła kolację, dziewczyna wsłuchiwała sie w rozmowę dwójki przyjaciół. Chciała dowiedzieć się o nich jak najwięcej, a także o ich zamiarach względem Narodu Ognia i Ozaia.

-Powiedzcie mi, jak zamierzacie zakończyć wojnę?- zapytała z zaciekawieniem.

Zobaczyła skwaszoną minę Awatara i lodowaty wzrok Sokki.

Po chwili ciszy Sokka zaczął wyjaśniać:

-Chcę, aby Aang zabił Ozaia.- Oczy Katary rozszerzyły się ze strachu- Ale on tego nie chce- dokończył wojownik.

Katara odetchnęła.

-Prawda że powinien zabić tego tyrana? Ozai powinien zginąć, a jego syn Zuko i córka Azula powinni gnić w więzieniu! Powiedz to Aangowi, może coś w końcu do niego dotrze.- Sokka przekonywał dziewczynę.

-W sumie... w sumie ja cię rozumiem, Aang- Katara zatrzymała się aby poszukać w głowie właściwych słów- Ja także nie chciałabym nikogo zabijać... nawet gdyby był to mój największy wróg, czy najgorszy człowiek na świecie... Poza tym pozostaje jeszcze druga sprawa.-dodała- Jeżeli Zuko pójdzie do więzienia, kto będzie następcą tronu? To jedyny dziedzic.

-W końcu ktoś mnie rozumie- Awatar uśmiechnął się do dziewczyny- Katara ma rację. Powinieneś pomyśleć co będzie potem. Jeżeli Ozai, Zuko i Azula będą w więzieniu, to kto przejmie władzę? Może ty?

To dało Socce dużo do myślenia. Ale nie było takiej zagadki, której nie potrafiłby rozwikłać!

-Ty zasiądziesz na tronie!- wskazał na przyjaciela.

-Co?- Aang i Katara wrzasnęli.

-Zwariowałeś?- zapytał czternastolatek- Ja mam czternaście lat! Jestem magiem powietrza, nie ognia!

-Nie, ty jesteś Awatarem! Możesz być władcą jakiegokolwiek państwa! A o wiek się nie martw.- odparł Sokka.

Na twarzy Aanga malowała się wściekłość.

-Wiesz co? Może sam zasiądź na tym tronie i daj mi spokój! Nie będę rządził Narodem Ognia! Wykluczone! A poza tym pomyśl, czy ja w ogóle przeżyję konfrontację z Ozaiem!- wrzasnął i oddalił się od obozu.

Katara była coraz bardziej zadziwiona postawą Awatara. Przecież mógł być bogaty... mógł mieć wszystko! A tymczasem on odmawia.

Nie wiedziala już czy to honor... czy możę głupota. Ale jedno wiedziała na pewno: Awatar był dużo bardziej sympatyczny i bardziej skromny niż sobie wyobrażała.

00000ooooo00000

Aang siedział na pustej polanie rwąc kępy trawy i patrząc się pusto przed siebie. Jego głową nie zaprzątała tylko świadomość że będzie musiał stanąć twarzą w twarz z największym zagrożeniem świata i być może go zabić, lecz także dopiero co poznana dziewczyna. Widział dużo innych dziewcząt, roześmianych, lgnących do niego niczym ćmy do ognia. Katara była inna. Tajemnicza, poważna, z temperamentem i była piękna. Tak, przede wszystkim piękna... Tylko patrząc na nią wydawałoby się jakby skrywała w sobie ogromną tajemnicę. To w niej go pociągało..

00000ooooo00000

Katara weszła na wysokie urwisko. Usiadła i westchnęła głęboko. Jej ręka powędrowała do miejsca, gdzie miała ukryty miecz. Wyjęła go i zaczęła dotykać delikatnymi dłońmi ostrza. Z jednej strony bała się że przetnie sobie skórę i trucizna ją zabije, z drugiej zaś... chciała zobaczyć jak to jest. Jak to jest nie mieć żadnych zmartwień, obowiązków, rozterek... chciała być wolna. Męczyło ją to służenie Ozaiowi, ale co miała do wyboru? Wykonywać jego rozkazy czy odmówić posluszeństwa i zginąć?

Podniosła się z ziemi i zaczęła wymachiwać mieczem.

Co by było gdyby teraz to zrobiła? Chwila bólu i po wszystkim. Dosyć tych tajemnic i kłamstw. Może to nie była jej pierwsza misja, ale poprzednio miała tylko dostarczyć wyznaczonych ludzi Ozaiowi, których potem wrzucano do więzienia. Teraz musiała zabić. Własnymi rękoma miała zadać cios najpotężniejszemu człowiekowi na świecie. To ją przerażało. Czy byłaby zdolna do czegoś takiego, pomimo takiej nienawiści?

-Uważaj z tym mieczem- powiedział chlopak. Katara odwróciła się i zobaczyła Sokkę. Nie wiedziała co powiedzieć, była za bardzo wchłonięta rozmyślaniem, nie mogła znaleźć odpowiednich słów.- Też mam miecz- szesnastolatek wyjął czarne, lśniące ostrze.- Nie jest takie jak wszystkie. Dzięki Aangowi zrobiłem go z meteorytu.

-Z-z meteorytu?- zapytała dziewczyna odzyskując głos.

-Dziwne, co nie?- uśmiechnął się- Ale jestem z tego dumny. To wynik mojej ciężkiej pracy i wielu godzin ćwiczeń.- powiedział i spojrzał na dziewczynę uważnie- Widzę, że tobie przydałyby się lekcje.

-Nie... myślę że nie...- Katara odwróciła głowę- Nie lubię przemocy, a ten miecz dostałam... Może kiedyś... Ale dziękuję- uśmiechnęła się niepewnie.

Sokka nieco zawiedziony jej odpowiedzią podrapał się po głowie i wzdychając schował miecz. Spojrzał na nią jeszcze raz i poszedł w stronę lasku.

00000ooooo00000

-Śpiochy, wstawajcie!- wojownik krzyczał aby zbudzić Aanga i Katarę.

-A-ale co?- zapytała dziewczyna przecierając oczy.

-Chciałaś z nami lecieć to wstawaj- powiedział Sokka i pobiegł do śpiącego bizona.

-Ale tak wcześnie?- jęknęła ziewając.

-Lepiej wstań, bo Sokka jest gotowy przedstawić nam swój plan podróży. Uwierz mi, to gorsze niż wczesne wstawanie- Aang uśmiechnął się i podał jej rękę.

Dziewczyna z ochotą skorzystała z jego pomocy i podniosła się.

Dopiero teraz zauważyła jego szare oczy. Tak cudowne... skrywały w sobie wiele.

Po chwili uświadomiła sobie że patrzy mu prosto w oczy. Puściła jego dłoń i uśmiechnęła się nerwowo.

-To zbierajmy się, nie chcę usłyszeć zrzędzenia Sokki- powiedziała i zaczęła pakować swoje rzeczy.

Awatar spojrzał na nią i uśmiechnął się pod nosem.

00000ooooo00000

Katara stała podnosząc wysoko głowę.

-Coś się stało?- zapytał Aang widząc jej przerażoną twarz.

-Jak ja mam na to coś wejść?-zapytała

-Po pierwsze: nie coś, to Appa. Po drugie: jak chcesz, mogę ci pomóc- zaproponował.

-Dobra- spasowała.

Awatar wziął ją na ręce i podskoczył do samego siodła.

-Możesz otworzyć oczy- zaśmiał się życzliwie.

-Hej!- krzyknęła dziewczyna widząc śmiejącego się z dołu Sokki. Ona wcale się nie bała!


	3. Miłość to przymus

-Tak z ciekawości... Dokąd lecimy?- zapytała Katara zmęczonym głosem. Kilka godzin podróży wykończyło ją całkowicie, a nic nie wróżyło szybkiego jej zakończenia. A w dodatku musiała sprzedać swojego struś-konia!

-Szczerze?- upewnił się Sokka.- To przed siebie, a dokładniej do Narodu Ognia- wyciągnął z torby stare mapy i rozwinął je.- Niedługo przyleci kometa, a nie możemy dopuścić do wykończenia Królestwa Ziemi. Po drodze zabierzemy też kilku naszych znajomych.

-Czekaj... o co chodzi z "wykończeniem Królestwa Ziemi"?- zapytała dziewczyna.

-Ozai, czy jak on tam się każe nazywać... "Król Feniks" planuje wykorzystać kometę Sozina do zgładzenia magów ziemi, tak jak to zrobił z nomadami powietrza. Chce spalić całe Królestwo Ziemi aby nikt mu już nie przeszkodził w objęciu władzy nad całym światem.- wojownik jednym ruchem ręki wskazał na kawałek ziemi.

-Nie wiedziałam o tym- wymamrotała zszokowana. Cóż, miała jako takie pojęcie o komecie i przejęciu władzy nad globem, ale nic nie słyszała o planach zabicia wszystkich magów ziemi. A jej zadaniem było utorowanie prostej do tego drogi. Miała zabić awatara, jedynego człowieka który mógł to powstrzymać. Ale czy chciała przyczynić się do śmierci niewinnych ludzi?...

-Mało kto o tym wie.- wyjaśnił Sokka- Ozai i jego doradcy trzymają to w tajemnicy aby uniemożliwić ucieczkę z Królestwa Ziemi. A każdy kto tam będzie zostanie spalony przez flotę Władcy Ognia...

Zapadła cisza. Katara toczyła walkę wewnątrz własnego umysłu i wewnątrz siebie. Miała ponosić część winy za zabicie tak wielu osób? Ale z drugiej strony to właśnie magowie ziemi zabili jej rodziców oraz brata. To Naród Ognia ją przygarnął, a sam jego władca traktował ją jak własne dziecko. Dostała miłość, której potrzebowała. Nie mogła zdradzić kogoś, kogo uważała prawie za ojca. Nawet gdyby był najgorszy na całym świecie. To on ocalił ją z rąk magów ziemi...

-Znowu będziemy musieli rozbić obóz- jęknął Aang patrząc na czerwoną poświatę słońca. Skierował wielkiego bizona w kierunku lasu.

-Dlaczego zawsze obozujemy w lesie?- zapytała Katara podając śpiwory wojownikowi.

-Tutaj jest mnóstwo drzew. Łatwo jest się ukryć i masz pewność że nikt nagle nie zaatakuje cię w trakcie snu.- odparł rozkładając ostatni namiot.- Gotowe!- uśmiechnął się szeroko zadowolony ze swojej pracy.

* * *

><p>Oboje usiedli przy ognisku.<p>

-Opowiedz mi coś o sobie- poprosił Sokka grzebiąc patykiem w ogniu.

-J-ja?- zapytała.- Dobrze... Więc.. hmmm... Do tej pory mieszkałam w Narodzie Ognia. Zaadoptowała mnie pewna rodzina po tym. kiedy zabito moich rodziców oraz brata. Pewnego dnia postanowiłam wyruszyć przed siebie, no i spotkałam was- uśmiechnęła się. Ale dlaczego? Przecież to byli najwięksi wrogowie jej kraju, jej bliskich...- No, teraz ty.

-No cóż, ja mieszkałem w Południowym Plemieniu Wody. Gdy byłem mały żołnierze ognia zabili mi matkę i porwali siostrę. Mój ojciec wyruszył z wodną flotą aby bronić wielkich miast. Pewnego dnia spotkałem Aanga. Od tamtej pory podróżujemy razem i przygotowujemy się do konfrontacji z Ozaiem. To znaczy Aang się przygotowuje.- dodał.- Wiesz co? Masz takie samo imię jak moja siostra.-zauważył.

Katara spojrzała na niego z zaciekawieniem.

-O, Sokka, widzę że w końcu rozmawiasz z Katarą- powiedział Awatar radosnym głosem i położył na ziemi kawałki drewna. W sumie dziewczyna była mu wdzięczna, bo zaczęłyby się niewygodne pytania Sokki które zrujnowałyby jej plan.

* * *

><p>Tej nocy trudno było jej zasnąć. Wyjrzała z namiotu- pełnia księżyca. On zawsze tak na nią działa, nigdy nie wiedziała dlaczego, po co. Czuła energię kumulującą się wewnątrz niej. Każdej pełni. Każdej cholernej pełni która doprowadzała ją do szału!<p>

Schowała głowę w namiocie słysząc czyjeś kroki. Nie trudno było zgadnąć kto to był. Nauczyła się rozpoznawać Awatara po krokach. A jego były bardzo lekkie, jakby unosił się na ziemią.

Wzięła ze sobą miecz oraz flakonik z trucizną i pobiegła za nim. To była idealna okazja.

Znalazła go siedzącego na wielkim kamieniu.

-Dlaczego nie śpisz?- zapytała siadając obok niego.

-Mógłbym zapytać cię o to samo- odparł z uśmiechem.

-Ja... sama nie wiem. Księżyc tak na mnie działa.

-Mam ten sam problem. Gdy księżyc jest w pełni nie śpię całą noc. Nie mogę. Dziwne, co?- zapytał.

Dziewczyna skinęła głową. Spojrzała w tym samym kierunku co on. Dopiero teraz zauważyła jak ta noc była piękna. Jak cudowny był blask gwiazd na niebie, jak cudnie komponował się z nimi księżyc świecący całą swą pełnią.

-Pięknie- westchnęła. Miała ochotę zamknąć oczy i rozkoszować się tą chwilą... jednak nie po to tutaj przyszła. Spojrzała na siedzącego obok chłopaka i chwyciła rękojeść miecza. Chciała wbić go w samo serce jej wroga ale... nie potrafiła. Patrzyła ciągle na człowieka obok niej i zdjęła dłoń z miecza. Coś ją paraliżowało. Coś hamowało. Nie mogła oderwać od niego oczu. Był zupełnie inny niż jej opowiadano, inny niż go sobie wyobrażała. Spokojny i niewinny, jakby nie obchodziła go cała ta wojna. Jakby nie miał żadnych zmartwień, nie miał całego świata na swoich barkach, nie miał wrogów. Czyżby nie zdawał sobie sprawy z zagrożenia które ciągle go otacza? W każdej chwili ktoś mógł go zabić, mogła to być ona...

-Byłaś kiedyś zakochana?- zapytał. Było to niespodziewane pytanie. Katara patrzyła na niego zszokowana i próbowała coś powiedzieć, jednak na kilkanaście sekund zapomniała jak się mówi. Otwierała tylko bezradnie usta próbując wydobyć z nich jakiekolwiek słowo.

-Nie wierzę w miłość- odparła po minucie ciszy.

-Co?

- Nie istnieje coś takiego jak nierozelwalna więź między dwojgiem ludzi. To tylko... przymus. Ludzie wypatrują idealnych kandydatów którzy zapewniliby im godziwe życie a potem są z nimi do końca udając zakochanych. Po prostu... miłości nie ma.- wyjaśniła.

-Więc dlaczego ludzie się żenią, zakładają rodziny?- Awatar nie poddawał się.

-Powiedziałam to wcześniej. To presja społeczna. Musisz z kimś być bo wtedy nie czujesz się inny pośród par.- odpowiedziała całkowicie zapominając o zamiarze z jakim tu przybyła.- A ty? Wierzysz w te bzdury?

-Może i jestem głupcem, ale wierzę. Jestem pewien że kiedyś spotkam osobę dla której będę gotów porzucić wszystko aby tylko podążać wraz z tą jedyną. Z którą będę chciał spędzić życie. Wierzę, że miłość istnieje.- powiedział.

-Naprawdę jesteś głupi- dziewczyna uśmiechnęła się i szturchnęła go w ramię. Oboje zaczęli chichotać.

-Jest już późno, powinnaś iść spać- zaproponował.

Skinęła głową zrobiła kilka kroków i zatrzymała się.

-A ty?- zapytała.- Chodź.- powiedziała ciepłym głosem.

"Co się ze mną dzieje?"- spytała w myślach.


End file.
